mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragon Knight (scenario)/@comment-95.94.14.154-20180803162002
(I played on 5.5, I'm not sure how much of this is compatible with vanilla) I struggled a bit on this map for the first time but eventually managed to complete including the Dragon Utopia. Here's what I did. Also enable Quick Combat since some fights that would be too dificult are actually easy in QC's eyes. Basically the plan is getting the keys ASAP then reinforcing your army for the next section. You should avoid losing as much time as possible and using your time to defeat as many monsters as possible. You should always pick up gold from chests (first few levels is fine I think to pick up 1500exp) since you will gain most of your exp from fights, you will need it to buy and upgrade troops. On the first section you should get the elven archers in the southern part, then with them clear the rest of the dwellings required to advance. After you get the key get some more hunters. Getting them before week 2 will make things easier. Having some blockers like peasants is nice since they're free. Don't mix too many races together tho, don't wanna lower the morale. Don't worry about the losses on the first and the start of second sections, you'll will need to dismiss a lot of units in this map anyway. On the second section the tent is on the western side of the fork after the guard. On the right there's a Necro military post which will be very useful. On the second part Liches and Wraiths are very useful. Don't make my mistake of upgrading them since you need a lot of liches to advance and obviously don't exceed 16 for now. Sometimes there will be hard fights where you will inevitebly lose a lot of units. If you can keep half your army, you're fine. There are several trade posts, where you can trade your resources for money, everything besides crystals is not really necessary IMO. If you can clear the 2nd section and open the 3rd one, you're on the fun part of the map if you did it quickly enough. I suggest at this point not picking every resource you find since you need to race against the growing neutral stacks. Claim the Haven post on the south and go west where you will encounter 50 vampire lords (!) and they will join you! You could have gotten them early but I haven't tried it since my level was pretty low for them to be useful. Keep going west and upwards, enemies will now have loads of units, also claim all the other posts you see. If you have high enough attack and defense your vamps will be invincible. I managed to clear the western path with just 3 seraphs, 70 vamps and a few liches (this is just an example, I didn't really know what units to pick at this point) to act as decoys since they're not really strong at this point anymore. Careful with fights against non-living, your vamps won't be able to regenerate. Here the stunning strike and chain attack are super useful (check the hero build section) since you can pair them with the vamps and make the enemies attack later! On your way back, pick up the gold so you can rebuild your army with more vamps and you should get some inquisitors (upgraded monks) on 2-3 seperate stacks so you can buff the shit out your vamps. Getting more vamps will help. If you managed to easily defeat the western semi-circle you can spend some extra time to make your army bigger. Imperial griffins and archangels are also good troops for this part. If at this point in the eastern semi-circle the neutral stacks have ridiculous sizes to the point where you lose your army too fast (if you lose a few high level units it's fine) even with the vamps you've done something wrong, played too slow or picked the wrong skills, or all three, restart the map or load an earlier save. If you played right you should stomp the eastern side (and clear the whole map of monsters) with ease and proceed to the final gate where you can leave. Great, now you have total freedom and can do whatever you want. You can clear the optional dragon utopia tho it's really hard. It's also a great place to use your remaining army since you need to dismiss almost everyone to finish the map. Here is where the stunning strike shines. With vamps kill the fire elemental archers ASAP then for the rest of the fight stay away from the dragons while your hero kills 1-2 dragons every turn. This will take a while and yes it's a cheese strat but it works if you don't have an overwhelming army. If a dragon can approach the vampire for some reason, your hero can stun them and your vamps can escape. Let the dragons kill your army while the vamps retreat to a safer place, rinse and repeat for victory. I have won against 36x3 dragon stacks and 250-ish fire elementals with just 153 vamps, 3 inquisitors, 43 griffins and 12 archangels. (I saved the replay if anyone wants it post a comment. Hero Build: Don't go for light magic, your units will do that job for you. War Machines is the least of your priorities (no way to acquire balistas and tents), try to pick something other than that (unless the alternative is even worse) Luck is nice but resist magic is kinda useless without enemy heroes. Combat, Offense, Defense, Enlightnment and Logistics is what you want to focus. Get the Stunning Strike and then Chain Attack ASAP unless a better skill mentioned before appears.